


Unexpected

by milloumello



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, but i hope you like it, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milloumello/pseuds/milloumello
Summary: "Draco?""Hmm?""Can...can we talk?"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Unexpected

She was sitting on their bed reading when he came in. He and Hermione was living together for a year now but it wa still surprising for Draco to see his girlfriend in his—no— their bed. He smiled as put down his bag at a nearby chair and went straight to her and kissed her cheek.

He was about to go to their shared closet when she spoke.

"Draco?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Can...can we talk?"

He stopped removing his tie and let it hanging. He walked to sit beside her. He held her hand but she pulled out, which confused him at first but he noticed how agitated she was.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes."

He stared at her.

"Wha—"

"Let's break up."

Draco's world stopped spinning for a moment. He looked at Hermione with disbelief. He took a deep breath and looked at his foot which started tapping against the floor. Another deep breath again and he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"No." He said.

Hermione gaped at him and sighed. "Draco, I...I know it's hard but this relationship's not working anymore."

"Then tell me what's wrong. What do you think makes this whole thing about us doesn't work? Tell me." 

Hermione remained silent and gazed at the book she left opened on the nightstand. "I—umph!"

Draco pulled her to him and hugged her. He rested his forehead at her shoulder.

He spoke in a low voice. 

"Is it...me? If it is me then tell me what you don't want about me. Tell me what's wrong. Are you sick of me? What makes you sick of me? Point it all out then I'll change it. Even if it is my whole personality, I'll change it. I defied almost all the beliefs they taught me before for you, why not give it all up right? I love so much, Hermione. I can change myself just don't leave me."

__________________________________________  
Earlier that day  
__________________________________________

"Ginny, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked for the nth time now to the point that Ginny rolled her eyes more dramatically than ever. 

"Yes, I am."

"What if it's fine with him? You know I don't want to lose him!"

"If that's the case then good!"

"It's not good, Gin! It will never be good!"

Hermione starts to bite her fingernails. Breaking up with Draco is not a priority on her list. Merlin! It's not even there! The whole act makes her feel anxious than most of her exams. Or not. But the point was she was nervous. Very nervous.

"Okay, think of it like it is a test. Get it?"

Hermione nodded so Ginny continued.

"If he'll agree then, he failed. You move o—"

"You're saying that like it's so simple!"

"It is! Oh— not really, but it's his lose. You're wonderful, 'Mione. Back to what I was saying, you move on. Yes you'll cry your heart out but at least you know that it's not worth it anymore."

Hermione nodded, though she was still against of it. 

"And if he wants you to stay then everything will turn out better than before."

Hermione got the point of everything. She did but the thought of losing Draco will be really painful for her. But once they went back to their respective houses, she made and rehearsed the lines she will tell him. When he came home, she performed.

When Draco said 'no' to her break-up line, she almost smiled but she needed to keep on acting because Ginny said so. She said that it will make Hermione hear some things that was completely amazing just like what Harry did to her. Hermione admits to herself that she wants to try that. Draco doesn't express his love verbally, he was more of a 'action speak louder than words' kind of man.

And then the moment that was really unexpected for her came. She wriggled her out of his embrace and held his face on both of her hands, pressing his cheeks a bit that resulted to a small pout to form on Draco's mouth.

"That. That is the longest declaration of love you ever told me. I— yo— you're a perfect example of 'action speaks louder than words' but this. I can't believe it."

He looked like he was going to say something but she pressed his cheeks harder to stop him from talking.

"No! Don't—I mean, let me finish first. I feel like I have to explain everything."

He nodded.

"It was Ginny—" That was she said and everything had fall into place. He got it and stopped her from talking.

That Ginny's ideas are always wild as what Harry was telling him. Harry and company and Draco weren't friends but for Hermione they were all tolerating each other. But Potter is Potter, as what he always thought. A kind man adored by many. He once cornered Draco for a small chitchat at the Ministry and told him how wild his fiancee's pranks are and he felt like sharing it to him in case Ginny make Hermione join her. 

Draco removed her hands on his cheeks and held it instead. "I get it, love. But let me clear all this thing up."

"Okay."

"You are not breaking up with me?"

"No! I will never!"

"Good, because I won't let you either." 

And they kissed.


End file.
